Back to the start
by Mrz.JasperHale4Ever
Summary: Written For the Pick a Pick contest...Edward spends the day with his son looking back on his life and where it all started


**Title: Back To the start****  
****Penname: 4ever****  
****Banner: 81****  
****Rating/ Disclaimer: M****  
****Summary Edward spends the day with his son looking back on his life and where it all started**

The sun shined through the curtains beaming down on him from the tall ceiling to floor windows of his room signaling that it was indeed morning. He should be getting up right now as he had somewhere special to go. He had promised, or maybe it was his eleven-year-old son who was tugging on him to get up, that was saying all of that.

"Dad come on please you promised."

The dad turned and looked at his son who was looking at him with big wide pleading eyes and the same pout he used as a child to get his way. He smiled remembering his youth. "Okay, lil man I'm up, I'm up"

Getting out of bed he walked into the kitchen and got breakfast ready for him and his son, they had a long day planned ahead of them

They got into the car and drove until they reached their destination. Masen hopped out of the car excitedly. He'd been waiting for this day for awhile and was glad it was finally here. He took his dad's hand as they walked down the beach with the sun shining warmly on their faces.

Edward looked down at his son's face and he couldn't help but think about how much he reminded him of himself as a little boy enjoying the calm and peace the beach had to offer it still sounded the same way. The ten-year-old boy in him still remembered the many adventures he had here and all the happy days, one more important then the others. This was why he was here to share that day with his son, the best day of his life

He took a seat in the sand and pulled his son down to sit next to him as he stared out into the water.

"This is where daddy?" Masen whispered.

"Yeah right here in this very spot." He remembered it like it was yesterday. "It was one of the best days of my life"

"It all started when I was just around your age"

Ten-year-old Edward Cullen ran down the beach laughing and chasing seagulls enjoying the feel of the sand between his feet and the warm sun on his face. He loved coming to the beach with his mom and dad, he like pretending he was a great adventurer looking for hidden treasures in the sand or in the water. While he was running he noticed a little girl about his age jumping spinning and splashing in the water. She looked like an angel to him with long brown hair in big curls flowing over her shoulders. He never saw her here before he would remember if he had, she was very pretty and he lived in a very small town. He knew everyone who lived there and he had never met this little girl before. She didn't go to school with him and there was only one school in town. So he walked over to find out who the pretty girl was.

"Hi, I'm Edward" The little girl stopped spinning and looked at the boy who was talking to her. He was a little boy with the prettiest green eyes she had eve seen. She noticed him when she first arrived at the beach with her mother and father. She wanted to go play with him as soon as she saw him but she was very shy.

"Hi, Edward my name is Isabella but every one calls me Izzy."

Edward looked at the little girl again and noticed that she was even prettier from up close, she had big chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you new here Izzy, I've never seen you around before," Edward asked her.

She gave him the most dazzling smile before she answered him.

"Yeah my mom and dad and me just moved here this week from Phoenix."

"How old are you?" He was curious and he also hoped she was his age which meant they would be in the same class

"I'm nine and a half, I turn ten in September." He couldn't help but smile brightly at that she was his age.

"I'm nine too, but I'm turning ten in a few days. My birthday is June thirteenth"

They became fast friends after that, inseparable. Wherever one of them was the other one was never very far behind. They even lived on the same street. They both were ecstatic when they found out that Izzy moved into a house that was for sale a few house away from Edward.

They were there for each other through a lot of things. Izzy was there when Edward found out he was going to have a little sister even though he told his parents he didn't want one. He was sad because he thought they would love their new baby more. Edward was there for Izzy when her mother left her and her father. She cried for days and days thinking she did something wrong her and that her mother didn't love her anymore. Even as little kids they knew how important they were to each other.

They shared each other's pain and happiness and even each other's secrets. They shared a lot more then that too.

They shared their first kiss at age fourteen during a game of spin the bottle. It was a weird thing for both of them; they never thought of each other that way but when they kissed something happened. There was a spark and it made them both nervous.

For the first time since they met they avoided each other, but it only lasted a few days. Once they talked it out, they both admitted what they felt that day in the closet and how much they liked the kiss. They decided that they could add kissing to their friendship, which day by day grew into something more. By the time summer came around, they were officially a couple and it just felt right and natural for them. During their senior year they shared something even more special.

His breath hitched as he stood there looking at her standing in front of him completely exposed and more beautiful than he could comprehend. He slowly walked toward her and ran his hand down her bare skin starting at her shoulder. He watched as her skin turn pink everywhere he touched. He was amazed at the fact that her blush didn't just stop at her face. When he finally looked up into her eyes, he could see the love she felt for him shining though and he prayed that she could see the same thing reflected in his eyes.

He gasped at the feeling of her small hands as she reached out and begin to trail them down his chest and stomach. Wrapping his hand around her waist, he pulled her closer and the feeling of her bare chest against his was enough to drive him crazy. Lifting her chin, his lips caressed hers. He slowly walked them over to the bed and lay her down.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. He loved her so much and he would wait forever for her to be ready. She was the only girl he ever wanted and the only woman he was willing to spend the rest of his life with.

"Yes I'm sure, I love you." She knew the moment they kissed that there would was no one else in this world for her but him.

"I love you too Baby so much, if it hurts too much you have to tell me."

He was so scared but he wanted this. He wanted her so much but he didn't want to hurt her. The thought of her being in pain because of him almost made him panic but he wanted to be her first and only and for her to be his first and only. He decided that he would try as hard as possible to make sure she felt very little pain.

"It's okay I know it's going to hurt but I know you'll take care of me. I trust you." And she did him; with her whole heart, with her body, and her soul. She knew that this was right… that they were right.

Pushing forward inside of her Edward was overwhelmed with how good and how right it felt being inside her. Her body fit with his perfectly, and he knew then for sure that she was made special for him. She was so warm and tight he knew he wouldn't last long.

Once she adjusted to him being inside of her, he slowly pushed out and then back in again

"Izzy, God you feel so good."

Soft moans, loud groans, the sound of skin slapping against skin and the sweet smell of sex and sweat filled the room.

Edward came, quivering above Izzy. Once he was through he laid his weight down on top of her, whispering how much he loved her in her ear. Izzy rubbed her hand along the spine of his back with her legs wrapped tightly around him trying to calm his trembling reassuring him with her own words that she loved him too.

Shortly after graduating high school Izzy and Edward were married. Everyone said they should wait, but they knew that it wouldn't matter. They were it for each other and they didn't want to waste time waiting, they wanted to start living their life together now. So that's what they did.

Together they left for Yale and got an off campus apartment.

The first year was the hardest. They had to adjust to life in a new city, living on their own as a married couple starting college life and like many other freshman, trying to have a social life. They went to class and stayed up all night either doing homework or partying. They were tired a lot and got little sleep but somehow they were able to pass all their classes.

Their sophomore year they had a better routine down when it came to managing their time. Going to school and finishing all their homework during the week, only going out on the weekends, but they didn't party as hard as they did their first year.

The next year they were both settled in their majors, Edward studying to become a doctor and Izzy studying to become a lawyer

Their junior year of college was coming to an end, and with finals finally done they could both relax. They were stressed out and it got so bad that it was making Izzy sick. He was concerned about her, but she finally started to feel better just like she promised him she would.

Only a few days later Bella noticed that it might not have been stress at all that had her sick but more to do with the fact that her period was four weeks late.

"Edward, I think I might be pregnant"

They went down to the store together and purchased six pregnancy tests, taking them back to their apartment Edward waited while Izzy took the test.

"We have to wait until the timer goes off to check them."

"You, know what ever happens we'll be okay, we can do this. It might be early but we both want kids."

They stared down at the sticks and sure enough they all confirmed that Izzy was indeed pregnant.

They immediate told their families who were concerned about their future and what would happen with school but were also very happy for the two.

Both Izzy and Edward assured them that they would both stay in school even after the baby was born. Izzy knew it would be harder on her, but she didn't let that stop her. Izzy still worked her butt off in school, she knew it would be hard but she was determined that she could do this. She could be a mother, a wife and reach her dream of working in corporate law. She knew it would be tough but she had the support of Edward her family and friends.

"Congratulations! You have a healthy Baby Boy"

Happy tears feel from his eyes as he looked at his son. He was a father now, he felt his heart expand to make room for the love he felt for his son.

"Hi, Masen Robert Cullen, welcome to the world. I'm your daddy, and this is your beautiful mother and we're so glad you're finally here. We love you so much."

He smiled and thought about how complete and happy his life felt now with their son finally here. Little did he know that when his son was seven he would be getting another very little surprise,

"Baby, I'm home"

"I'm in the bedroom"

He walked up and into his bedroom and noticed his wife staring at the bathroom door biting on her bottom lip. She was nervous for some reason but he didn't know why.

He noticed it was quiet in the house and that there was no seven-year-old running around the house at the moment, which was odd.

"Where is Mase Baby, is he sleeping?"

"He's with your mom, I asked her to come get him for the night."

"Is everything okay Baby?"

"Yea, it's fine."

Suddenly a timer went off. He hadn't even noticed it sitting on the bed.

"What's that for?" He asked crumpling up his eyebrows in concentration.

"Umm, just give me one second. Take a seat on the bed, I'll be right back."

She then got up and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

She came out holding a tiny stick, a tiny stick that he was very familiar with.

"Is that a…" he asked knowing he didn't need to finish that thought. She knew what he was asking.

She just nodded her head in return and walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and stood between his legs.

"So, what does it say?" He took the test out of her hands and read the results.

"We're going to have another baby." She smiled at her husband and nodded as she watched how excited he was to be a dad again.

They spent the rest of the night talking about the new addition to their family and even discussed some baby names.

"So if it's a girl," he cut her off shaking his head at her.

"I'm telling you Baby, I know that is my little princess in there"

"So if it's a girl were naming her Madison Kristen Cullen?"

"I love that name."

"Me too, I think our little one has a name."

Then he laid his wife down on the bed and crawled on top of her and proceeded in making sweet love to her until the early morning.

Seven months later Edward was playing with Masen in the living room of his home waiting for Izzy to make it home from her last day of work until Madison was born. She was officially on maternity leave now.

He was in the process of trying to find his son who was not so successfully hiding behind the window curtain when the sound of the phone ringing startled him.

He looked at the caller idea and noticed it was a call from Fork's Hospital he furrowed his brow trying to think of any reason they might have been calling him "Is this Mr. Edward Cullen?"

"Yes this is him speaking."

"Sir we have your wife a Mrs. Isabella Cullen here, she was in a really bad accident and you're listed as her next of kin."

Edward's world stopped in that moment. He could barely breathe, Izzy was in an accident and was in the hospital.

"I'm on my way." He hang up the phone without another word and grabbed Masen and his car keys and ran out the door.

When he arrived at the hospital he was panicking he ran straight to the nurses' desk and informed them that he received a call that his wife was here. They told him to wait, that a doctor would be out in just a moment to discuss with him what was going on.

All he wanted to know was if his wife and their unborn baby we're all right.

"Your wife is in surgery now, she was banged up pretty bad… a lot of broken ribs. We were able to get the baby safely out she's in the NICU right now. Her lungs still haven't developed properly and right now we don't know what's going to happen but we promise we're doing everything we can to save both your wife and daughter."

Once he finished informing him of what was going on he was left there in the waiting room with a promise to come back as soon as he had more information.

His Family sat and watched him sadly as he paced back and forth in the waiting room pulling on his hair. It had been hours since anyone had come out to speak to him and he was getting very anxious.

Moments later a doctor came out and the look of hope that had been on his face earlier wasn't there now. Edward felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, he couldn't shake the feeling that one or both of his girls was now lost to him forever.

Edward stared out at the ocean watching on as his son played with a few kids from his school.

Once they were all packed up and ready to go, they walked to the car and left the beach heading home.

Pulling up to their house, Edward took a deep breath and woke up Masen to let him know they had made it. Masen threw the door open and ran for the house with his dad trailing slowly behind him. They walked into the house and before Edward even set foot into the door he was nearly knocked over by a very hyper Madison… his three year old daughter. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

"Hey baby girl, what is my little princess doing?"

"I help momma cook."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I'm a big girl."

"That you are sweetie."

He put his little girl on the floor just in time for her big brother to run into the room and drag her to their playroom. They were so close Masen was a very proud big brother. He loved his sister very much and was extremely protective of her.

He began to think about how he and his son almost lost so much. How different and empty their lives would have been if things had gone another way.

When the doctor came out and told them that Izzy had fallen into a coma and that baby Madison was having trouble breathing on her own, Edward didn't know how he was going to make it. The doctor told him that from then on it could go either way and all they could do was hope. And hope was what he did, every day for the next month Edward spent at the hospital going back and forward between his two girls he never wanted to leave either of their sides, but he knew he had to go home and rest sometime. He also had to take care of Masen who was hurting too and wanted to know when his mom and baby sister would finally come home to them.

One afternoon while he had been drifting in and out of sleep, he was startled awake by gentle fingers brushing against his hand. He turned and noticed that Izzy's eyes and hands were moving and she was waking up. Tears filled his eyes as he thanked God she was coming back to him. He was so scared that he would never see her beautiful brown eyes again.

A few days later Maddie started to take a turn for the better. It seemed that once she knew her mom was going to be safe and sound she could finally fight to live too and so she did.

He smiled at the memory. That was the moment he knew for sure that everything would be all right and that he and Masen were lucky to have both Izzy and Maddie here with them still. Masen and Edward made a promise to each other to protect their girls with their lives and as long as they lived there wouldn't be a day that those two girls didn't know how important to them they were. To Edward they were his wife, the love of his life, his best friend and his little angel the light of his life. To Masen, they were his mother and protector, his sister, the keeper of all his secrets, his partner in crime and someone to have and share all his adventures with.

Just as he was finishing his thought small delicate hands wrapped around his waist from behind. He smiled and placed his hands on top of hers.

"Hi, Baby"

"Hi, Love"

"So how was your father-son day? Masen said you were going to take him somewhere very special."

"That I did sweetheart, the most special place in the world."

"And where might that be?"

Turning and grinning at his beautiful wife he bent down and kissed her on the lips. "I took him back to the start."


End file.
